


A human woman fucks a Tau male

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: A hilarious look at what sex with an alien would REALLY be like. (I have no idea how Tau have sex, just having fun with it)





	

Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess Labia Johnson was still pottering about the engineering deck of the Augusta, performing rituals of cleaning and maintenance on the sacred machines. Semi-intelligent AI machine spirits purred happily to her as she serviced them with the proper rituals. She loved the machines and in their own limited way the machine spirits loved her back.

She was so engrossed in her rituals that she didn't notice the tau engineer until he was close enough to set off her proximity sensors. She turned around and smiled sweetly at Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash.

Ko'vash was flaring at her and trembling all over, displaying frantic mating interest in her. To her surprise and amazement he started to remove his clothing! Labia was stunned but she reciprocated, removing her modest Tech Priestess robes to reveal her hot pink push-up bra and matching g-string. She unhooked her bra and took it off, and slipped off her g-string, standing naked and ready for him.

He was shaking terribly as he removed the last of his clothing and stood before her naked! She gazed at his body in excitement but paused when she saw his reproductive organ... It was the wrong shape for entering a human vagina!!! Labia shrugged, she would just wing it.

The tau looked at her nervously, clearly shy. With a start Labia remembered to mimic Tau body language indicating sexual receptivity. She mimicked the sound of a Tau female mating call and Ko'vash responded with a call of his own. Labia was so glad to have access to the Tau Empire general encyclopaedia to tell her what to do, these mating rituals were extremely complicated!

With a lot of ritual movements and mating calls at the correct times Ko'vash suddenly pounced on Labia and she giggled with excitement. She pressed her naked body against him and enjoyed the strange feeling of his alien skin. She kissed him but he did not reciprocate the way a human would.

The tau head butted her gently, using his head to softly impact the front and sides of her head in a way that was just bizarre! In fact everything that the tau did was wrong by human standards, not wrong as in dirty or morally wrong, just wrong in how utterly alien it was! No human would have sex like this, it was just weird how he responded to her!

The alienness of the sex excited Labia, making her feel so dirty and slutty. She felt like a dirty slut and this turned her on terribly, making her so fucking wet! 

This alien had evolved on a planet on the other side of the galaxy from earth, it had a completely different evolutionary history, from life that arose from a random chemical interaction in an ancient primordial ocean. In the billions of years of this entire process, not even so much as a single microbe of earth life had interbred with this evolutionary tree! It was an alien, completely and utterly alien to the human race, and any similarities to earth life it might have were nothing more than a coincidence of evolution! This sheer alienness was intoxicatingly kinky!

The tau was doing everything wrong! From not reciprocating kisses to head butting her in the face, it was just completely inappropriate mating rituals! No human from any culture in human history would display this much incorrect mating behaviour! Labia had had some crap sexual partners in the past who mucked things up, but this tau had turned derailing the phases of sexual response into an art form!

Even though she was fountaining with wetness, Labia was no where near orgasm and was fairly certain that she would STAY no where near orgasm no matter how long this went on! Nature had never intended for these two species to ever have sex, not just because of the different private parts but because of EVERYTHING! An earth cockroach was less unnatural as a sexual partner to a human than this Tau was!

But the sheer wrongness was itself an intoxicating pleasure to Labia! She didn't care if she didn't climax, she would just masturbate over this later anyway! This was so fucking unnatural and the sheer wrongness was like a sweet nectar to Labia's jaded senses! In fact she was moaning with pleasure at just how dirty this was!

The tau head butted her so hard that he broke her nose and she screamed in pleasure at the pain, praising Slaanesh! Ko'vash tried to insert his bizarrely shaped genitals into her vagina but it didn't fit! She moaned loudly at the wrongness, at the sheer sinfulness of this inter species sex, still no where near orgasm!

With a tau mating call Ko'vash deposited his gametes all over Labia's vaginal area, it stank so bad, like a hundred farts distilled into one super fart of appalling stench! Oh holy Slaanesh this was so filthy!

Labia attempted to give post coital cuddles but Ko'vash got even THIS wrong! She looked at her pussy and saw it covered in some vile looking oily substance that stank worse than her toilet pipe. 

"Oh Slaanesh that was fantastic!" Labia exclaimed, feeling so so filthy!

***

Fio'el' Dal'yth Ko'vash felt very comfortable, basking in the warm afterglow of the mating. That had been better than even his wildest fantasies!

The alien female had clearly had a very pleasurable mating with him, describing it as "fantastic"! Ko'vash felt very proud of himself about this.

The sex had been weird and really kinky, the female human had done some really bizarre stuff to him! It had been so alien that it had actually been a bit of a turnoff but thankfully she had stopped doing the weird stuff after a while. Putting her mouth on his mouth had been especially off putting!

Ko'vash felt fantastic as he affectionately elbowed the female human in the face, as was expected after sexual intercourse. He was amazed by how warmly she was responding to his elbow in her face, she was making a lot of noise, clearly feeling loved by the tender gesture.

She had been amazing to mate with! It was only their first time but she hadn't even head butted him back a single time, as if they were long term mates! It had been so absolutely provocative the way she had not returned the head butts! No matter how much he butted her head she didn't return the gesture! Even tau females in pornography were not THAT brazen with males during the first mating!

Despite the weird stuff at the start it had been a perfect mating, and had completely satisfied his sexual fetish for aliens! He had been unable to penetrate her alien anatomy which was intensely provocative, the alienness of her body had been extremely attractive to him. He had been so excited that he had deposited his gametes on the outside! So kinky!

"Ouch! Enough with the face elbowing!" The human female said affectionately (he wasn't sure but he assumed it was said with affection).

Ko'vash bared his teeth lovingly and affectionately spat on the human's face, feeling happy.

"Oh by the gods!" The human female said very loudly and Ko'vash guested that this was a positive feedback so he spat in her face again.

Ko'vash continued to do various acts of affection to his alien mate, to which she responded warmly with very loud noises.


End file.
